Das Hauselfendilemma
by sweet-chaos-chan
Summary: Wie und warum Das eine HPSS story ist und was da ein Hauself wie Dobby etwas zuschaffen hat....der kein Hauself mehr ist?Muss man irgendwie lesen.....Slash aber erst später


Disclaimer: Nix meines...ausser dem neuengrins

Parring:HP/SS

Warnung:HbP, Slash - also sexuelle Handlungen zwischen Männern, Dark-Harry...und der rest...lassen wir uns überraschen

Don't like it dont read.

Anmerkung: Ich habe soetwas noch nie gelesen und ein vermittler ist zwar nichts neues...aber wer würde schon mit einem anderen Dobby rechnen?

Have fun

Hi

Das musste halt irgendwie raus!

Kapitel 1: Hauselfe?!

Der Tag hatte nicht gut angefangen.

Er war wie jeder Tag - also definitiv nicht gut.

Dröge Stunden hintersich bringend, mit Köpfen die partu nicht's hineinhaben wollten und sich entschieden dagegen sperren wollten auch ja etwas für das Leben zu speichern.

Hände, die die wertvollen Zutaten verschandelten...es ähnelte einem Massaker.

Zum Glück war das meiste eh immer Tod aber es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, oder?

Und um den Tag nach getaner Arbeit doch noch etwas gutes abzuringen, versuchte sich der Tränkeprofessor sein Heil und Segen in der weiterarbeit seines Seelenbalsams zu finden.

Flucht vor Ignoranz.

Flucht vor der mutwilligen Zerstörung, dem Lärm des Geschnatters und der Aufdringlichkeiten seiner Kollegen.

In seine Zuflucht.

Noch zwei Zutaten mussten gegeben werden, dann wäre der Trank fertig.

Dobby ,der es sich nicht nehmen lies, schon am heutigen Tag alles zur Zufriedenheit erledigt zu haben, wischte unermüdlich in den Regalen...woran er momentan gelangen konnte.

Professor Snape hatte schon zu Beginn gesagt, dass er die obersten zu seiner Verfügung brauchte und niemand ihm dort im Wege stehen durfte.

So arbeiteten die wohl verschiedensten Wesen der Hogwart'schen Belegschaft im stiller Übereinkunft miteinander ohne sich gegenseitig zu bemerken...

In Professor Snape's fall war dies...ignorieren.

Dobby's...nun ja , es war halt Dobby.

Was solle es ihn angehen, wenn der Hauself unbedingt seine Arbeit erledigt haben wollte und so schlimm war dieser nun auch wieder nicht.

Für den Tränkemeister stand fest, dass Dumbledor eh keine funktionstüchdigen Schränke mehr hatte...wo hätten also die Tassen sein sollen?

Eben.

Für einen solch exentrischen Mann wie Dumbledore war Dobby Wohl der Pott der Pötte...

Kurz musste er stutzen...

Zum Pott der Pötte...Keinen sollte es also wundern, warum das Potter-Balg sich so hervorragend mit diesen beiden Käuzen verstehen konnte, geschweige denn, dass der Junge sich so Wohl bei den beiden fühlte.

Ein fieses Grinsen schlich sich in das Zynische Gesicht.

Wäre er nicht Snape ,hätte er bei dem Wortspiel wohl Gelacht...er WAR aber nunmal Snape und ein solcher hatte nicht zu lachen.

Langsam nahm dieser ein Glas mit kleinen,grau-silber schimmernden Plätchen, die sich für ein geübtes Auge als Drachenschuppen eines Brasillianischen Federwichdrachen herrausstellten, zur Hand und war gerade dabei dieses vorsichtig in das komplexe Gebräu zuzugeben.

Monate am Arbeit steckten in diesen Trank, der zwar keine seltenen Zutaten verschlang und eine nahezu verblüffende Wirkung hatte, aber soviel Geschick abverlangte, das es einen Tränkefreund wie Serverus Snape etwas wie Freude bereiten konnte.

Wäre da nicht dieser Hauself gewesen.

Snape wusste nicht wie...er konnte die Wirkung nichteinmal richtig nachvollziehen,geschweige denn sagen was genau passierte...aber der exzentrische Hauself hatte es irgendwie geschafft so unglück zu stehen.

Neben Snape...auf den Tisch - zweifellos neugierig und ohne vom eigentlichen Spion bemerkt zu werden.

eine schnelle drehung, das verhaken der Ärmelrobe in einem Wiederstand und...

Platsch..!!!

Er hätte jeulen können, aber die Schreie des Hauselfen erinnerten ihn wieder daran, das dieses elende Vieh gertade seine harte Arbeit zunichte gemacht hatte.

Eine beachtliche Leistung...in weniger als dreisig Sekunden alles ruiniert.

Nicht einmal Terryblod hätte soetwas geschafft und dieser hatte sich als der neue Longbottem des ersten Jahres entpuppt.

Noch ein Pureblood, das nichts auf die Reihe bekommt.

Das triefende etwas aus der nun unbrauchbaren Suppe gefischt, mit einem bedrohlichen Funkeln, welches schon an Mordgier grenzt,in den Augen, wollte Hogwarts Tränkemeister gerade zum Apell ansetzten...

Das triefende Etwas, mit Tränen in den Tennisähnlichen Augen, welche von der Pein geradezu sich aufdrängten.

Die großen schlabbrigen Ohren...in einem unnartürlichen Rot welches sich schon ätzend von der ansonsten Altrostfarbenden Pergamentähnlichen Haut hervorhob und die spitze Nase...welche anscheinend kleiner wurde??

Und wo ein Pott ist - ist ein Potter eh nie weit.

Snape hatte kein Klopfen vernommen...auch hatte er niemanden Hienein gebeten.

Fakt war nun aber, das Harry Potter in seiner Tür stand un ebenso Zeuge werden durfte..wie eine gar ungewöhnliche Verwandlung mit seinem kleinen Freund geschah.

Snape blieb sprachlos. Wegen der unvertfrorenheit Potters, wegen der Tatsache eines Hauselfen, der glei keiner mehr war und seines verhunzten Trankes.

Und wo eben noch Dobby stand...kroch ein kleines Wesen sich ängstlich zusammen.

Ein kleiner Junge, der unähnlicher einem Kind nicht hätte sein können.

Mit herzerweichenden großen Augen, die nachwievor noch immer irgendwie Tennisbällen zu gleichen schienen.

Und Potter hatte sein Kinn am Bauch.

Nein, das ist wirklich kein guter Tag und die Tatsache, dass der ach so tolle Held seine Sprache zu finden schien auch nicht.

"D..Dob...by??"

"HARRy...Harry sir..."schluchzte es. Anders würde er es auch nie beschreiben können.

Nein ,alles in allem wirklich kein guter Tag und er schien auch nicht so schnell zu enden.

Lasst ihr nen review da?

Sagt ob ich weiterschreiben soll ja?


End file.
